


Angels of Human Sacrifice

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Alice of human sacrifice, Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: In their artificial worlds, the Grigori ruled over and crushed Human lives. A parody of Alice of Human Sacrifice by Yagami.





	

There was once a little group  
They were Angels created by God,  
And they all watched Humans  
This made the group plot  
“We want to help them and live alongside them.  
How can we do so?”  
The group thought and thought, and finally made a decision  
“We’ll go down to the Humans   
And make our own world.”

The first Angel was called Baraquel,  
Who was gobbled up in the Tower  
Eating up everything in his way  
He was followed by a fiery, red path  
Baraquel kept causing destruction,  
Until he was felled by a brave warrior  
If it weren’t for the fiery path he made,  
No one would have remembered his life

The second Angel was a mute named Armaros  
He danced for the people in the Tower,  
Filling the floor with crazy, flashy steps  
His world was a calm, blue one  
Armaros was rather naïve  
He was used and abandoned by an Angel  
He left his son behind in the sea  
The one he loved and freed was destroyed 

The third Angel was a blond named Sariel  
He was very sexy and charming to the people in the Tower  
He charmed women of every age and size,  
Making a large family and throne  
Sariel fought with a warrior who opposed,  
And gave up his human form  
He didn’t want to lose his people,  
But his ‘love’ wasn’t enough

During this, two Angels kept living  
Ruling separate floors in the Tower  
The warrior couldn’t fight them  
Until ten years had passed

The last two Angels were Ezekiel and Azazel  
They were feared in the Tower  
People couldn’t flee or rebel  
Until Ishtar rose up from the Dark  
Ezekiel was stubborn  
And Azazel was smart  
Though they lasted the longest in the Tower

They were eventually sealed away  
They could not last forever in their artificial worlds


End file.
